bbb2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo
Introduction Ichigo is an almighty fighter with no significant weakness. Has one the best bankai granting him close range priority, far range priority, field effect back up, speed enhancement, and damage increase. Pro *Overall good balance *A Rank damage output *Upper average stamina *Long reach/homing/safe S series *High power combo *Very efficient reiatsu gain *Meaty Air A, pressure near wall *High priority projectile with height *Highest priority projectile, Black Getsugatenshou *Anti projectile with B *360 move, O *Bankai with good balance in range, speed, priority *Many good juggle combo, wallsplat,wall bounce, ringout, etc *Tracking GS Con *Semi unsafe specials *Slow bankai activation Movelist Analysis Combo 1. Sx4, Sx3 *Goal tech catch 2. Sx4, Walk Forward Sx3, B *Ringout or wall bounce into super, reiatsu build combo 2.5. Sx4, Walk Forward, Sx3, B, O *Wall combo, early Air A meaty afterward 3. Sx4, Sx3, O *Damage + okizeme + ringout 4. Sx4, EX, [ Sx3, B ] *Ringout or wall combo 5. GS, Sx3, B, O *GS wall splat combo 6. Grab, GS, Sx3 , B, O *Grab wall splat combo 7. Grab, Sx3, B *Open space 8. Grab, GS, PU, A *PU combo 9. (meaty Air A), Sx4, combo *When meaty Air A hit Bankai Combo 1. Sx4 (delay fourth hit) , GS, (B, O) *Ringout or wall splat combo 2. Sx2, EX, Sx4, Sx5, OTG A *EX activate, gain back full reatsu bar 3. Sx4 (delay fourth hit) , GS, EX, B *EX activate into wallsplat combo 4. ( During EX ) Sx4, A x N, B, O *Wall bounce loop, gain back a lot of reiatsu 5. B, (O) *Anti super armor, 60-80% damage Strategy Close Range *Air S #Long reaching fast sword slash, easy to hit and an idel move to start close range *Sx4 #Sx3, consecutive hits, wide range, & fast. Ideal punisher on opening. Can hit on juggle and easy to catch tech #Sx4, safe on block but extremely easy to interrupt/parry #Canceling Sx3 to A/B/EX/R3 is an high risk option against parry/interruption on Sx4 *Sx3, O #360 cover during combo *Sx3, B #On block, may push enemy off stage when near the ledge Mid Range *A #Anti Air/Projectile, high priority #Cancel to O/EX if enemy try to punish from behind. Works even on whiff #Main OTG move *B #Anti projectile, high risk move with good horizantal cover and blast range for ringout/clear out *GS #Works as anti teleport attack/anti air. Excellent tracking Okizeme *After combo ending with B/O #Ringout, collect item and stay away from respawned opponent #Driving enemy near wall, tech catch with S/meaty Air A on wake up/Air S+grab/switch opponent/OTG A #If B hits too close to wall, cancel to O. Recovery on B vs opponent's tech recovery isn't too good when too close to a wall *Advantage of meaty Air A #360 cover/unparryable/safe on block/hit confirm to S series #Able to cancel to O if another enemy tries to interrupt Bankai *A, Black Getsugatenshou #Highest priority move. Beats most anti projectile moves such as Grimmjow's B. #Has an excellent vertical hitbox and blast range,causing wall bounce/ringout *B #Even more blast range, easy ringout. *Shadow Field Effect #Stuns enemy on the ground, assist mid range A spam. #Makes enemy want to block and jump. Limits opponent's offensive options #Cancel's enemy attack and create opportunity to punish *EX, Hollow Mask #The move which makes Ichigo one of the strongest fighter in the game #R2 equivalent invincibility, can be used in the middle of combo #Add's shadows which has hitboxes to make his close range more damaging and safe #He can not be combo'ed at close range due to the shadow's hitbox #Reiatsu build rate is ridiculously high, by the end of EX a full bar is built with ease #Gain's double getsugatenshou, enhanced long range ability and long range wall bounce combo #Gain's superarmor piercing B, the best anti superarmor move and it is unblockable. Can do 30-70% damage. It's equivalent to gaining an spammable EX move #Usually able to activate EX twice in one bankai Ichigo's Game Plan #Versatile mid/close range combat in base form. Keep close to teammate to avoid parry punishment #Raise reiatsu with combo 2, R2 burst when needed and play safe. #Bankai cancel from A/Air A/combo B finisher. Finding safe bankai point #Bankai and rush with EX, anti superarmor/long range/close range=pure ownage during bankai Combo Vid *'Basic Combo'